Roller applicators have greatly reduced the time required to paint broad surfaces such as walls and the like. However, the painting of walls above the point at which a painter can comfortably reach while standing on the floor or ground still requires the erecting of scaffolding or platforms.
The conventional paint roll has the grip in the same plane as the axis of the roller, and the axis of the grip intersects the axis of the roller at right angles near the midpoint of the roller. Therefore, the pushing and pulling forces of the user are directed through the axis of the roller at right angles to the axis. The strokes taken by the user are usually horizontal with the elbow and wrist flexing so as to permit the use of a uniform substantially horizontal stroke.
When painting near the floor or ceiling it is desirable to paint with strokes which are horizontal. In order for a painter to stroke horizontally near the ceiling it is customary for him to stand on a platform or scaffolding. In order for the painter to stroke horizontally near the floor it is customary for him to squat or kneel to position himself so that he can stroke horizontally.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a handle for a roller applicator which enables a standing user to stroke horizontally above and below the areas he would ordinarily be able to cover with horizontal strokes while standing.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a handle as described above wherein the handle is made from a single piece of substantially rigid rod material.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a handle as described above wherein the balance of the roller and handle combined makes the unit readily manipulatable.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a handle as described above wherein the shape of the handle permits the user to apply uniform pressure to the roller and against the wall when the roller is in the vertical position at locations above the head or below the knees of the user.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a handle as described above wherein the shape of the handle permits the user to comfortably roll the roller with horizontal strokes in the manner described above.
Other objects of this invention will be made apparent by the following descriptions, drawings and the appended claims.